Always
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: Takes place in W.I.T.C.H. Graphic Novel 3. Vera brings Will into a cafe during school and finds out something that Cedric lied about. How will she react to Will? Will she be angry, or sympathetic?


Will swam frustratedly, ignoring what had happened at school earlier before. The angrier she got, the faster she swam. After she was ordered by the teacher to write a report about man in the middle ages, Will had waited for break to come and then ran away from school. Then she entered Heatherfield's public pool for training, her legs aching after walking for so long.

Breathing out underwater and watching the bubbles fume, Wilma pushed herself out of the water.

"Training on your own schedual now, Will?" A familiar voice asked teasingly. Will looked up at the figure. The woman in her twenties had long blond hair tied loosely into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. This was Will's trainer, Vera.

"Vera!" Wilma shouted excitedly. "I heard what was on the answering machine!"

Vera smiled. "That's great, but I think you should train after school, not during!" She fluffed her light pink sweater. "What would your mother say, if she found out?"

Uncertainly, Will tilted her head and looked into the water. "I never skip class! I always follow the rules!"

Looking Will straight in the eye, Vera inquired, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wilma nodded. She hopped out of the pool water, went into the women's change room to change, and joined Vera to walk to the cafe. Vera sat down at a table, while Will had told her what she would like and walked over to the window to stare out.

"Two cappuccinos for you, Vera!" The waiter said with a genuine smile before walking off.

"Thank you, Bill. You're a treasure." Vera called back sweetly. With a sigh, Vera sank into her seat. Little did Will know, Vera was actually Elyon in disguise. She had used magic to age her appearance and made herself look like she was twenty-five. But the real Elyon was only fourteen, and completely hated Will and her four friends, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma. They had all ruined her life, and they did it purposely! They closed portals into other worlds, preventing her family in that other world to leave.

Wilma joined Vera and said as she sat down, "This is a great place."

Vera smiled fakely. "I know! And the waiter's not too bad, either!

With a teasing smile, Wilma laughed, "Vera! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... Look around, Will! There are so many people in this world besides Matt and your four friends!" Vera snorted impatiently.

Sadness crept into Wilma's eyes. "I know..."

Sitting up instantly, Vera pondered. _What did I say?_

"I had another friend before..." Tears locked themselves in Will's eyes. "She disappeared. But when we found her again, she blamed us for something we didn't know was wrong of us. We were only doing what we were told..." Will's eyes were overflowing and the tears fell down her face like a river. Then there was anger. "We didn't know what we were doing wrong! We didn't mean to hurt her! Our job was specific, but we didn't know what it would do... to Elyon." Sobbing, she pushed her face into her hands.

Vera gasped in shock. Had Cedric truly caused this? Was everything he told her a lie? There was one thing she had to do. "I'm sure she forgives you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Friends don't stay angry forever. Soon enough, they realize what they lost was very important to them. Perhaps she is neglecting you because someone else told her rumors about you and your friends." Vera's throat tightened. Cedric. _I hate you, Cedric! You told me that they were planning to betray me! You never told me it was by accident!_

Will was now breaking down. Vera grabbed Will's hands in hers and said, "Listen to me. If she were really your friend, I promise that the next time you encounter her, she will probably still be angry. But after a while, she'll realize that she was the one to betray you. And she won't know how to explain it to you."

Wilma hugged her trainer tightly. "Thank you, Vera."

Hugging back, Vera smiled. _My name is Elyon, and you'll always be my friend in my heart._


End file.
